1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a house furniture, such as a cabinet, case, wardrobe, closet, cupboard and the like, and, more particularly, to a combination cabinet with a foldable door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cabinet comprises a cabinet body and a door frame connected with the cabinet body. The door frame includes a track mounted on the cabinet body and two pull doors movably mounted on the track. However, when the pull doors are opened, the pull doors occupy one half of the opening space, thereby limiting the opening space. Alternatively, the door frame includes a single door pivotally mounted on a side of the cabinet body. Thus, when the door is pivoted outward, the cabinet body is opened, and when the door is pivoted inward, the cabinet body is closed. However, when the door is pivoted outward to open the cabinet body, the door protrudes outward from the cabinet body, so that the door will occupy a large space. Alternatively, the door frame includes two juxtaposed doors pivotally mounted on two opposite sides of the cabinet body. Thus, when the doors are pivoted outward, the cabinet body is opened, and when the doors are pivoted inward, the cabinet body is closed. However, when the doors are pivoted outward to open the cabinet body, the doors also protrude outward from the cabinet body, so that the doors will occupy a large space. In addition, a gap is defined between the cabinet body and each of the doors so that a user is easily clamped by the gap between the cabinet body and each of the doors during pivotal movement of each of the doors, thereby causing danger to the user.